


在烟花熄灭之前

by AllForSoda



Category: r1se
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 18:00:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20451245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllForSoda/pseuds/AllForSoda





	在烟花熄灭之前

（一）互不亏欠的算是爱吗

夏之光是翟潇闻交往过最完美的男朋友，他体贴、有趣、性感，最关键的是不粘人。

对，夏之光从不粘翟潇闻，虽然他向来喜欢撒娇，喜欢理直气壮地向世界讨回他应得的爱，但他从来不对翟潇闻这么做。

翟潇闻就喜欢这样，他享受别人的守护，却又害怕给出平等的付出，因为他给不了，所以别人陷得越深翟潇闻就越害怕，一个人也是会被爱意包围窒息的。他和杜煜在一起好几年，一次次因为别的人吵架，杜煜问他，翟潇闻你有心吗？

翟潇闻心想我怎么没有心，我爱你啊，只是没有你爱得多罢了。

他能清楚地分辨出自己的爱分为三六九等，爱深爱浅层层分明，杜煜当然也能分出来，他受不了翟潇闻爱李昀锐和爱他一样多，受不了翟潇闻同时享受着多个人的爱，两个人最终分崩离析。

是杜煜提的分手，翟潇闻答应的时候眼里泛着泪光，却很快就和夏之光交往了。

夏之光可太好了，他叫他小翟，陪他养猫，陪他玩闹，两个人半夜傻乎乎地一起开褪黑素，闹得宅小文想冲出笼子咬人。

“我对我室友没有什么不满意的。”

“我们舞担累了，回来吧回来吧。”

“小翟，这个给你吃。”

翟潇闻把夏之光和杜煜偷偷比较，觉得自己算是消费升级了，不粘人又体贴的男友找到就是赚到，他可以放心和朋友玩耍而不觉得愧疚，可以深夜和别人出去吃火锅也不被质问，因为这些夏之光都不在乎，夏之光对他永远都像圣诞节的壁炉一样，烧着热乎乎的柴火，劈里啪啦火星四溅。

翟潇闻生来就该是被爱意包围的，不想被无关的东西束缚。

翟潇闻笑着看夏之光在录制时抱着周震南转圈，看他手搂着自己的同时另一只手对着何洛洛的大腿轻轻抚摸，看他一声不吭就在和翟潇闻约会结束后和陆思恒聚餐。

他总是低头摸着手机，聊天消息一下不停，团队拍vlog,谁是卧底游戏中途翟潇闻拿开眼镜，问他在和谁聊天，夏之光手还在他敞开的睡衣领口里摸着，嘴里随意回答着，“陈宥维，他约我今晚出去吃饭。”

“帅哥哎，”翟潇闻假装生气着打趣，“很受欢迎啊夏铁钢。”

夏之光嬉皮笑脸地搂住了他，在他胸口乱揉，“朋友聚餐而已，大家都知道我最爱你啦。”

是啊，大家都知道夏之光很疼他的男朋友，只不过都不会把夏之光当成需要顾虑避嫌的对象，所有人都知道翟潇闻不会在意的。

翟潇闻那么洒脱的人，他自己也会毫不顾虑地上传前男友和前暧昧对象地合照，会和别人一起po情侣文字开玩笑，他怎么会在意这些。

两个玩咖，外人评价说，翟潇闻对这个评价很满意，我们互不亏欠，我们干净利落，实属当代情侣典范。

聚会的时候杜煜问他，“你和夏之光还好吗？”

“我很好啊，”翟潇闻搞不懂他为什么这么问，“你别不是还想追我吧，后悔了？”

“当然后悔了，”杜煜苦笑，“每天都在后悔。”

“后悔也没用，我受不了你那劲儿。”翟潇闻漫不经心地刷起手机，“有点烦。”

“他确实很适合你，不过你真的不生气吗？”杜煜把刚刷到的夏之光和周震南的合照给他看。

和前男友聚会正好碰上现男友和别人腻乎确实尴尬，翟潇闻略有些没面子，“这是南南啊，我怎么会因为南南生气。”

“也是。”杜煜摸摸头不再提这茬了。

翟潇闻也不是纯粹的心大，夏之光对他的爱任谁都看得出，从郑州回来第一时间就抱着他在房间温存好久，“宝贝，我好想你。”

翟潇闻躺在他身下喘着气，“你好重。”

两人搂在一起平复呼吸，翟潇闻忽然说，“我们去玩密室逃脱吧。”

“好啊。”

翟潇闻推了推他，“起来，就现在。”

“啊？”夏之光一头问号，是自己体力下降了吗，翟潇闻今天精力怎么这么充沛。

不过他一向宠翟潇闻，只能爬起来陪着去了。

自然是玩得开开心心，和夏之光在一起永远都不担心无趣，翟潇闻在夏之光抱着他笑的时候突然来了一句，“我和杜煜以前也玩过。”

“啊，干嘛提他啊，”夏之光摇他，“我肯定比他厉害多了是不是，你快说。”

翟潇闻仔细看他的表情，确定上面没有一点生气的痕迹，“是啊是啊，你最厉害了。”

又去玩了扭蛋机，每打开一个盒子就是打开一份未知的惊喜，人类永远对未知的好奇大于恐惧。

夏之光絮絮叨叨地录着vlog，翟潇闻看着他得意自己的运气，忍不住说了一句，“知道为什么是你赚了吗？”

“为什么？”

“因为是我赔了。”

这句从自己嘴里说出的来的话，却让翟潇闻有一种锁被钥匙咯嗒一声打开的感觉，他心中一慌，又赶快继续解释着扭蛋的公平与不公平。

夏之光对翟潇闻内心的波动一无所知，他永远都是世界上最快乐的男生，骑马划艇嗨到不行。

翟潇闻看着他跟其他人一起撒欢，大老远就被他的笑闪瞎，心里默默想着，确实是我赔了。

出来赌，早晚都要赔的，互不亏欠的不是爱，爱就一定会有亏欠。

（二）在意要怎么表达

翟潇闻第一次看夏之光对他露出这种表情，严肃的，冷漠的，冰山下掩藏着隐隐的怒火，“你认真的？”

“是的，我认真的，”翟潇闻因为未曾预料到他的态度而有些无措，他努力让自己看起镇定一些，“我们分手吧。”

翟潇闻看出夏之光有什么话想说，但最终只是攥了攥拳头，松开绷紧的肩膀，“随你，你开心就好。”

又是这样，翟潇闻不知道自己在期待着些什么，也不知道自己心里是愤怒更多还是委屈更多，“你不问我为什么？”

“还能因为什么，”夏之光好像很快就接受了现状，“小翟，我和你一样了解你。”

你了解个鬼。

“连我自己都不了解自己了。”翟潇闻跟李昀瑞说，碰上这种状况，除了小林他也不知道要跟谁诉说，他只知道这些情绪再不倾泻出来，就要将他拖垮了。

那你为什么要跟他分手呢？李昀锐问他。问的真好，其他人就都不会问，包括该死的夏之光在内，所有人都默认翟潇闻有自己的一套奇怪恋爱法则，外人看上去再甜蜜的恋情对他来说都不值一提，好聚好散，从不留念。

“他不爱我。”

翟潇闻笑了出来，“我就知道你是这个表情，有这么让人惊讶吗？”

这当然让人惊讶了，单纯的李昀锐一时分不清他是不是在开玩笑，说不出话来，过了一会儿才支支吾吾的，“你是说他和之前比……和杜……”

“和杜煜没有关系，”翟潇闻打断了他的话，百无聊赖地摇了摇手里的咖啡，“我还没那么渣，拿前任现任比较谁爱得多谁爱得少的，夏之光就是不爱我。”

说出来所有人都不会相信的分手理由，夏之光不爱翟潇闻。夏之光宠他宠得没边，尴尬的时候第一时间出来为他解围，人潮拥挤中会将他紧紧护在身边，注视他的时候眼里全是溺死人的深情，每一次拥抱的时候都仿佛用尽所有热情的炽热，全世界都知道夏之光深爱翟潇闻。

除了翟潇闻自己。

“你是不是觉得我有毛病？”他笑眯眯地问李昀锐，“巧了，我也这么觉得。”

谁不会为夏之光的真挚打动呢，翟潇闻清楚地知道夏之光有多单纯，随便搞些若即若离的小花招就能把夏之光逗得像小狗狗一样团团转，驾驭男友九十九招，每招都能把夏之光吃得死死的，但他不想这么做。

“夏之光太蠢了，在他身上搞花招一点优越感都没有。”因为谁都能让夏之光受这个骗，这个人是他翟潇闻还是其他什么李潇闻王潇闻，没差。

这是翟潇闻生平第一次知道自己有这么较真，高傲到不想用一点小心机，他曾经在平衡杜煜和李昀锐的关系上乐此不疲，喜欢看杜煜吃醋后的占有欲爆棚，喜欢偶尔发点小脾气让男友来哄，但同样的事情夏之光做起来，只会让他觉得自己可悲。

翟潇闻不喜欢这样的自己，于是分手成了唯一的退路。

夏之光对此一无所知，只觉得他不知道什么时候开始就脾气上涨，企鹅变成了扎人刺猬，时不时就给夏之光一个冷脸，又在夏之光还没搞清楚状况的时候又恢复正常。夏之光一开始以为是热恋之后的小小倦怠而已，谁知道还没等他想到改变的办法，一句分手就狠狠摔在面前。

脾气再好的人也是会发火的，夏之光没在翟潇闻面前发火，回去在健身房打了整整两个小时的沙袋。

夏之光第一次知道翟潇闻是因为公司进新人，老板每年都要签上一堆，翟潇闻在他那一批还算出众，但也没出众到夏之光打听到他有男友之后还会感兴趣的地步，两人就一直没什么交集。

直到创造营挖机六哇这个团队之后夏之光才熟悉了翟潇闻这个人，脾气软绵，古灵精怪，一看就是他那个不怎么说话的男朋友驾驭不住的样子。

林染找他八卦，“你说翟潇闻是更喜欢他男朋友杜煜还是李昀锐啊，杜煜不吃醋吗？”

“这我咋知道啊，”夏之光吃着海苔，一脸漫不经心，“我猜应该是李昀锐吧。”

他把海苔喂林染一片，“我还真佩服杜煜，这么能忍。”

林染一口咬在他手指上，看着他吃痛惊呼的样子笑了起来，“不忍不行啊，翟潇闻看着就不是专心的人，他真管太多了翟潇闻肯定要受不了。”

“那这恋爱谈的真没意思。”夏之光下断言。

他嘴上这么说，却在不知不觉中对翟潇闻的恋情产生了兴趣，他跟翟潇闻越来越熟，慢慢也感受到杜煜偶然传过来的一丝敌意，偶尔他和杜煜一起录节目，和杜煜之间奇怪的氛围让夏之光的面部管理几乎是尴尬的。

这不怪我，夏之光心想，都怪杜煜太内向了，不过他也承认自己好像有了在杜煜面前日渐增长的胜负欲，趁着翟潇闻和林亚东都在场，当着杜煜的面前秀一把积木水平这件事，很是让夏之光的虚荣心满足了一把。

等夏之光反应过来自己为什么要和别人男朋友明争暗斗的时候，杜煜跟翟潇闻正好分了手，他本来以为肯定是李昀锐补上，没抱希望地告了白，结果翟潇闻爽快答应了。

两人开始了甜蜜的恋爱，但夏之光把一点牢牢记在心上，翟潇闻不喜欢别人管他，不喜欢别人吃醋而无理取闹。

夏之光已经格外注意了，没想到这段恋情还是以分手告终。

“翟潇闻真的很难懂，”他浑身是汗地躺在健身房的地上，伸出胳膊盖住脸，“果然还是不行啊。”

（三）在烟花熄灭之前

彭楚粤吐槽，夏之光是个无敌酸柠檬。

夏之光也从不掩饰这一点，是我的就得给我，凭本事赚的宠爱，一点都不要跟别人分。他在未成年的时候只懂撒娇，长大却无师自通了占据和掠夺，日渐长成的身形愈发霸道起来，拥抱一定要全部拥进怀里，搂腰一定要锁紧手臂，连眼神都是专注的，仿佛在说，

你只能看向我，你眼里只能有我，你是我的。

可翟潇闻不属于他，夏之光清晰地知道这点，翟潇闻是他从其他人那里偷来的，他是别人的宝贝，夏之光只是暂时保管一下罢了，清醒的收藏家从来都知道自己不会是宝物的最终归宿。

可惜这宝贝在他手里停留的时间太短了。夏之光满心懊恼，不够，远远不够，这段恋情开始得惊喜，结束得仓促，刚刚琢磨出些滋味就戛然而止，像夏天的水蜜桃，才嗅到它的香味，才撕开薄嫩的表皮窥见内里的汁水淋漓的果肉，没来得及吃就不见了。

大家都知道夏之光被甩了，不过他被甩也不是一次两次了，被笑话两句也没什么大不了，光哥一向看得开，耸耸肩就算是为这段既不热烈又不盛大的恋情划下句点。

只不过跟同事搞对象确实太尴尬了，尤其是毫无私人空间的室友，分手之后还得低头不见抬头见，一天二十四小时足足要不自在上十八个小时，他俩还都失眠，晚上早早关了灯之后相顾无言，静默着玩手机到天明。

翟潇闻倒是还好，反正夏之光比他更坐不住，他搂过磨磨蹭蹭挪过来的周震南，“南南，怎么了？”

周震南皱着眉一脸不情愿，“你想住单人间吗？”

“我才不要住单人间，”翟潇闻一下就懂了，他搂着周震南撒娇，“我不跟你换，你跟夏之光换吧，我想跟你做室友。”

夏之光也不乐意一个人住，得，三个人都不想换，他只能坚持不懈去骚扰别的双人间乞求换房，不过没人理他，除了这对前任情侣搞崩之外，其他双人间室友都适应良好。翟潇闻看不上他这一通操作，“你歇歇吧，咱俩老老实实当同事就行。”

夏之光这才消停，只能这么将就着了。

可惜习惯这个东西一时半会儿还改不掉。

一开始翟潇闻还没反应过来，等他意识到的时候那手已经在他腿上摸了好一阵子了，他抬头看夏之光，果然这人浑然不觉，说相声说得兴高采烈，他将腿轻轻往一边缩了些，夏之光总算是注意到了，手像被烫了一样一下收了回去。

翟潇闻将头扭到一边，不去看夏之光的表情。

一次两次，三次四次，翟潇闻终于在夏之光又一次牵起他的手向前走的时候放弃了提醒，他默默跟在夏之光身后，感受着手腕上传来的温度，这人才成年不久，身形并不宽大，却一直都是挺拔端正的，看上去无比可靠。

穿过了大门，穿过了门廊，第一束闪光灯亮起的时候，翟潇闻感受到自己的手腕一紧，这次他直视夏之光的眼睛，“你该放开我了。”

“我不是故意的……”夏之光皱着眉松开手，“以后一定会注意。”

翟潇闻当然知道他不是故意的，不过是翟潇闻站在了他最顺手的位置罢了，肢体接触本来对夏之光来说就什么都不算，不安分的手到处乱摸，摸到谁就是谁了，至于被摸到的人感受到的是什么，不在夏之光的考虑范围内。

手腕上的温度渐渐散去，此时夜风渐起，翟潇闻甚至觉得胳膊有些冷。

不过忙碌的行程没给他整理情绪的机会，翟潇闻几乎快要瘫在练习室里不起来了，汗水从额头流进眼睛里，折磨的他心烦意乱，他拿下眼镜用袖子胡乱揉着眼睛，身上被轻轻砸了一下。

翟潇闻睁眼一看，是包面巾纸，一旁是夏之光在专注练习动作，没有看过来一眼。

“谢谢。”真是动人的队友情谊啊，翟潇闻感叹着，都没帮他拆开包装，挺好。

新舞台呈现还不错，翟潇闻松了口气，虽然累的要死，但心里还是高兴的。他忍不住向夏之光看过去，果然那个人一点疲惫的迹象都没有，脱得只剩无袖，蒸腾着汗水跟队友打闹，或许是感受到什么，夏之光突然转过头来，翟潇闻猛地一惊，不敢再继续看他了。

翟潇闻知道夏之光一个不算隐晦的癖好，夏之光在下了舞台之后会格外亢奋，剧烈运动后这种现象格外正常，夏之光又正处于血气方刚的年纪，在创造营里翟潇闻就碰见过他在隔间跟人乱搞，潮红泛到胸口，一脸满足的跟翟潇闻碰个正着，他也不害羞，嘻嘻哈哈地把翟潇闻拖走了，所以翟潇闻到现在也不知道那天碰到的另一个主人公是谁，不外乎是好弟弟好哥哥中的一个，翟潇闻没想过去问。

“说不定夏之光自己都忘掉是谁了。”翟潇闻坐在床上，一边心中不屑，一边竖起耳朵听着浴室里的动静，今天的淋浴声格外久，从夏之光进去后就没停过。

夏之光在里面做什么呢。翟潇闻脑子里不受控制的浮现着他们在浴缸里发生的一幕幕情景，然后是床上、阳台上、午夜的厨房里，最后定格在他在创造营抓包夏之光偷情时流着汗的通红胸膛。

“我去……”翟潇闻发现自己硬了。

夏之光正躺在浴缸里闭着眼打手枪，被身上突然压下来的赤裸身体吓了一跳。

“靠，我锁了门！”

“我有钥匙，”翟潇闻伸手捂住他的嘴，“你不许说话了，好好干活。”

翟潇闻有一副色气的身体，他俯身趴在夏之光下半身，笔直的长腿委屈的收在两旁，圆润的臀部高高翘起，夏之光只看一眼就浑身绷紧了几分，“翟潇闻……”

翟潇闻停下吮吸的动作，牙尖轻轻磨了他一下，“我叫你别说话了，好烦。”

夏之光掐起他的脸，红润饱满的嘴唇被撑满，白日里清澈无辜的眼神里尽是水汽，肉欲写在他的脸上，充斥在他的身体里，溢出到整间小小的浴室。

“我为什么要听你的，你又不是我男朋友。”

夏之光轻轻摁着他的头压下去，看着他从迷离到带点痛苦的表情，“听话点，现在是你有求于我。”

翟潇闻觉得自己应该是后悔的，可惜他现在一点也不，哪怕是被嘴里的东西涨到几乎落泪，他仍然能感受到头上那只手的温柔，他努力咽到最深处用喉咙夹了夹，夏之光果然受不住，伸手把他托了起来，用力吻住了他。

“难受吗？”夏之光问他。

翟潇闻摇头。

夏之光之前从没让他深喉过，他每次含一阵子就懒得弄了，夏之光也没有不开心的样子，现在看来果然是从来都没满足过。翟潇闻有些不忿，他这恋爱谈的简直一无是处，哪哪都不如人。

翟潇闻带着突如其来的不甘更贴近夏之光的胸膛，那里还不是记忆中的潮红，于是他知道一切都还没开始，他挑衅道：“夏之光，你真觉得自己能让我难受吗？” 

夏之光笑了。

被摁在镜子前时翟潇闻是有一点害怕的，自己失控的丑样子的模样被镜子清清楚楚的照出来，让一向爱美的翟潇闻难以接受。但夏之光今天是铁了心要按自己的节奏来了，他咬住翟潇闻的肩膀，略做润滑就不留情面地挤了进去，翟潇闻疼得肌肉一崩，“嗯……”

夏之光一只胳膊锁住他地肩膀，另一只手狠狠刮他的臀上，“放松。”

翟潇闻实在疼得无法放松，夏之光被他夹得疼了开始暴躁，大手重重揉捏着，将圆翘的臀掐得一片红肿，翟潇闻只觉得身后火辣辣一片，他落下泪来，五官皱成一团，“你就不能再加点润滑剂……”

“加多了太滑，不够爽。”夏之光突然贴近他的耳朵低语，又一次问他，“难受吗？”

翟潇闻眼泪流了满脸，几乎要喘不上气来，“不难受。”

一点都不难受。

他闭上眼睛感受着夏之光的形状，渐渐从疼痛中泛出一丝麻痒，夏之光操得又急又快，顶得他忍不住叫出声。就在这时，隔壁突然传来椅子倒地的声响。

夏之光停了一瞬间。

翟潇闻睁开眼和镜子里的他对视，“怎么了？”

夏之光伏在他的身上轻轻啃着他的肩膀，眼神清醒，“被听见了吧。”

“被听见就听见，以前怎么没看出来你在意这个？”翟潇闻觉得今天自己出乎意料的大胆，说出的话连他自己都觉得不可思议，“还是你其实不喜欢听我叫？那就拿东西堵住我的嘴。”

夏之光偏头吻住了他，一个结结实实的吻，舌尖交缠呼吸互换，几乎吻掉了翟潇闻的半条魂，“是不喜欢别人听你叫。”

这是翟潇闻第一次感受到他的占有欲，但也只有这么短短一瞬间而已，短到他几乎分不出来这是不是占有欲，夏之光也没给他这个机会去分辨，再一次用力侵占了他，翟潇闻只能跟着他的节奏沉沦，伏在洗手台上闭眼啜泣。

第二天醒来的时候，翟潇闻几乎怀疑自己的下半身被做废了，舞担的体力真不是开玩笑的。

他转头一看，夏之光安心躺在另一张床上睡得正熟，睡颜格外童稚，天真到像是还会为一个新玩具欢呼雀跃的少年。

翟潇闻本来还在生气的心情突然就平静了下来，跟一个小孩子有什么好生气的呢，本来就是自己去招惹他的。两个人两张床，两个因缘巧合凑合了一晚上的人，天亮之后本就互不亏欠。

至于醒来发现自己是一个人一张床的失落，就都抛在脑后吧。

他没有再看熟睡的夏之光，自己下楼填肚子了。昨晚一时冲动下毫无顾忌的疯狂让队友看过来的目光带着八卦，翟潇闻知道他们想问什么，耸耸肩，“没有复合哦，不要多想。”

队友的目光又变成了“不愧是翟潇闻”，让翟潇闻有些哭笑不得。

算了，翟潇闻心想。不去期待就永远不会受到伤害，这么怂的翟潇闻还是不要被别人发现，默默藏在一个小小角落就好。翟潇闻才不会因为担忧别人的洒脱而焦躁，翟潇闻才不会因为太了解无法只爱一个人的感觉而痛苦，翟潇闻才不会因为得不到自己想要的而落荒而逃。

翟潇闻永远都是洒脱的，自由的，想要的东西都能拥有的。

晚饭时间别墅里就又响起了夏之光的咋咋呼呼，不同于翟潇闻的疲惫，睡一觉起来的他活泼得很，招呼着哥哥们给他做东西吃。

“你手怎么了？”翟潇闻随口问到，他看见夏之光的手背红了一片。

“不是我的手就是你的膝盖了。”夏之光满不在意的样子，“以后在浴缸骑乘的时候别那么激动了，伤到膝盖会耽误练舞进度。”

又开始了，翟潇闻鼻子一酸。他有好多话几乎要冲出口，你为什么对不是男朋友的人也这么温柔呢？你知不知道爱所有人等于不会爱人？你为什么不跟我要一个唯一呢？

情侣不当当炮友，傻子才会这么做，可惜碰上夏之光这憨人，越聪明反而越无力，所以只能这样了，我无法占有你，但我可以一直拥有你。

清醒的人才是傻瓜，我们就这样一直缠绵下去，直到那个真正对的人出现之前。


End file.
